The Return of Wayne Enterprises
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: Decades ago, Bruce lost his company to the Powers Family. Now, he can get it back. And who's going to run the company for Bruce? #4 in collab series with Reina Grayson


The Return of Wayne Enterprises

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

Bruce had managed to create a cover story for Damian as to where he had been all this time. He decided to keep Damian's age at 21. Since the world was aware of Talia's death recently, Damian could emerge as his not known son.

Damian knew much about the business world, thanks to Cadmus, and several business degrees were fabricated to make him look school-trained and ready.

Damian, Areina, Terry and Bruce arrived at Wayne Powers unannounced, but Bruce had called for an emergency board meeting and the other board members were arriving just as he was. Terry parked the car and opened the back door to let Bruce out. Damian and Areina arrived in nice attire.

With purpose in his steps, Bruce Wayne headed for the board room. He stepped inside as Damian, Terry and Areina waited outside.

It took 20 minutes but all of the board members to get inside the board room. Damian was pacing.

"Nervous?" Terry whispered.

"Very."

"Don't worry; Grandpa's board members are pretty loyal to him."

"I noticed." Damian took a breath and let it out slowly. "I wonder how this Paxton will take it?"

"Not well...he and his father hate Bruce." Terry remarked, a smile on his face that Paxton was finally going to be kicked out of the company.

* * *

Inside the room, Paxton tapped his fingers in impatience as Bruce stood up. He eyed Paxton with relish. "Mr. Wayne, why call this meeting?" Paxton questioned, his voice was showing his boredom.

"I have some interesting news. Members of the board, I have recently discovered that I have a son…with Talia al Ghul.

There were murmurs of shock from the various members.

Chatter started with all the members, even those on the vid screens.

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Paxton stated.

"DNA testing was done and verified. I also discovered that Ms. Al Ghul had signed over all of her stock holdings to our son. And with him a guru in her enterprises, I think new blood is what's needed for this company to grow," Bruce continued.

"Just what are you saying...?"

"I am _saying_ that I have my company back. I signed over my stocks as well, making him head of the board," Bruce smiled.

"You can't just overthrow me!" Paxton shouted as he jumped out of his seat.

"I just did. I am putting my son in charge of Wayne _ENTERPRISES_."

Paxton was upset. "I still own shares in this company!"

There was startled talking among the board members.

"Actually, you don't. You had sold too many to cover recent debts. As of right now, you're gone."

It was then that security guards busted in as Paxton started toward Bruce ready to take him down for this outrage. The guards caught Paxton and held him while Bruce continued to talk.

"May I introduce my son, Damian Wayne," Bruce said as a young man came walking into the room

"That's your son...?! He's no older than your GRANDDAUGHTER!" Paxton shouted.

Damian Wayne stepped to Paxton. "You are the son of Derek Powers, the one also known as Blight?"

"So what?!"

"I feel sorry for the pair of you. Power only lasts so long. Your...reach was massive, but I plan to steer Wayne Enterprises into new grounds and you would hinder me. I also want to make my parents proud. What about you?"

"Of course I did, so he became mutated after a procedure, but he knew I would do right by him in taking over as Chairman of the board." Paxton was lying to show the board that he had nothing to do with Blight's 'death'.

"Then where is he now? I lost one parent. I don't plan to lose another. Paxton, you have been outsmarted. Leave with dignity."

Paxton was about to blow his top, but he saw Bruce's stare so he calmed down and was escorted out.

Bruce nodded.

Damian felt confident as he took to the head of the table. "My first order of business is to change the company name back to Wayne Enterprises, and return the company to a time when Father was proud of it. My 2nd order is to start a partnership with Fox Techa."

There were lots of murmurs among the board members.

Bruce was smiling; he knew he made the right choice in taking his second son's suggestion.

Terry smiled from the sidelines. He was proud too.

One week later...

Damian smiled as he entered Wayne Manor. His first week as head of Wayne Enterprises had given the board of directors more money and more profit than they could handle. The partnership with Fox Techa was moving along in the negotiating stages and he changed every code in all of the Wayne Tech buildings throughout the world, to keep Paxton out.

Bruce was watching the vid screen in the living room when Damian walked in.

"And in the business world, once again Wayne Enterprises and Fox Techa stocks have soared another 23%. Damian Wayne has made an impact since being put in charge a week ago..."

"Hi, dad," Damian saw the happiness in Bruce's eyes as he looked at his son.

"I've made the right choice."

"My brother was the one that suggested it."

"He does have a good idea now and then."

Damian shook his head. "So... where is he?"

"In Blüdhaven with Areina. Dick is training them there."

"They really do make a good duo."

"They do. Max is a good edition."

"I better go then. See you tonight." Damian went to change out of his suit.

* * *

In Blüdhaven...

Damian fell out of the Boom Tube, still not being used to it. "I wish I could fly like Superman."

It was rather quiet when he approached Dick's home. Damian's senses went into overdrive as he felt something was up.

It was as quick as could be when a fireball came his way. Damian dodged it but then he was hit by water. As Damian was wiping his now cut hair out of his face, he saw the culprit...well culprits.

"Sorry Uncle Damian...Bruce won't stop hitting me with water, so I thought a fireball would warn him." a little blonde boy remarked.

"Jason...Bruce..." Damian warned but he was smiling. "Where is everyone?"

"At the beach!" Bruce said excitedly.

"I thought Terry and Areina were training with Dick?"

"They are. On the beach!" Jason piped up.

"You can help us make the sand fortress!" Bruce added.

"Alright, let's go...and Bruce...NO going into the ocean without your mother's permission."

"Awww..."

"I know you love the water, but you have to be careful."

Taking each boy's hand, Damian let them guide him to the beach.

He then saw the tables and volleyball net and the banner. Damian stopped in his tracks.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cried happily.

Damian instinctively went into defense mode and pulled the boys behind him.

"Congrats Damian!" Dick added.

Behind Damian, the boys laughed.

"Areina, how could you use your own sons to set me up?" Damian asked his niece.

"Easy. They love you."

"IT'S TRUE!" Jason and Bruce said at the same time.

Damian shook his head as the other kids ran to him.

He smiled.

"You did well in your first week at Wayne Enterprises," Jason said.

"Better than Paxton or his father ever did," Tim added.

"Agreed," Kaldur said.

"C'mon, go eat. Tonight we celebrate!"

Damian smiled, he couldn't believe the team set this up...they only knew him for a short time and they were already accepting him.

Rini was knee-deep in the water, wearing a bathing suit dress that she got wet as she splashed Dana.

"Bruce...come in it!" Rini called to her cousin.

"Uncle Damian says I can't without mommy's permission."

The first son of Bruce Wayne looked to Areina and she only nodded. Damian smiled as he guided Bruce over. Jason stayed away. So he went to Orin. "Um...why doesn't Jason go in the water?" Damian asked as Bruce went to play with his cousin.

"Unless we're visiting Atlantis, he doesn't like going in, he'd rather sit in front of the fireplace."

"Plus Bruce always gets me good," Jason said in a huff.

"Ah." Damian remarked, starting to understand his fire controlling nephew. "One more question...the reason for the enchanted lights is..."

"Jason's not in COMPLETE control of his powers, so we agreed on _NO FIRES_." Areina answered.

"That's a good idea."

"At least you didn't get burn with the small fireball he had to get your attention." Areina remarked.

"He'll be as strong as you are now, or even Reiena was when I met her soon enough. You're doing a good job with his training," Damian said.

Rini then tugged on Damian's leg. "Come play!"

Damian laughed as he picked her up and headed for the water, clothes be damned.

He was going to celebrate with the team. Then he was going out later that night as Robin...


End file.
